Tusval
Tusval was an industrious Ba-Matoran who recently became a Toa in the Sentinels Alternate Universe. History Early history Similarly to most other Ba-Matoran, Tusval began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed in a moderately-sized village on Ora Nui. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tusval gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Tusval was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Matoran Life Tusval, while in his home village, occupied the role of Chronicler, transcribing the local events and happenings of the island, becoming well-known throughout the region and receiving food and shelter in his village in exchange for his services. Early on, the residents of Tusval's village launched a program to fortify and expand their village, advertising construction jobs to attract new residents. Tusval was known to have advertised this endeavor while on his travels. Tusval's village would go on to become one of the better defended settlements in the region, further drawing more Matoran to it. A large amount of travelers, prompted to explore by the Toa of Gravity Arinwey, came to settle in this village. Early in his life, rumors circulating about Matoran of uncommon elements being abducted persuaded Tusval to adopt a set of blue armor in place of his natural purple, disguising his affiliation with gravity Around 81,000 years ago, their village was threatened by the arrival of a Toa demanding to be harbored, claiming to be chased. Wanting to demonstrate their complicity, the Matoran readily agreed to his proposal. Shortly after this, another Toa arrived, searching for the villages charge. Although the Matoran did not give up their fugitive, many of their perceptions of Toa were soured by this betrayal of their idea of Toa values. Shortly after this, a wave of freak Rahi attacks forced the Villagers to take up arms and defend themselves. This resulted in a period of decline for the village, as the focus on defense had drawn too many Matoran away from their duties, resulting in food shortages and emigration, leaving the once prosperous settlement mostly empty and barely functioning. Therefore, when a catastrophic fire swept through the village, destroying most of the buildings, the general consensus of the village was that they should relocate, and rebuild. Building a new home Tusval, along with several other Matoran, led numerous scouting parties in attempts to find a more suitable position, most of which were inconclusive or unsuccessful. Eventually, a decision was made, favoring a large hill in the middle of a large field. Construction began, resulting in a foundation of simple huts. Over a process of several months, areas suitable for farming and other professions were staked out, and the Matoran began a mass emigration to this new village A small dispute arose, however, about the state of the rechargers in their villages. The ones in their village had mostly survived, but they were considered too valuable to leave behind. Some villagers opted to stay behind, but their decision was considered unpopular, and the group was small. Over the next few thousand years, the infrastructure of the village underwent a complete rebuilding to become a veritable fortress. The population, however, remained relatively small for a long time, leaving the new village mostly isolated from regional trade and affairs. Tusval continued his profession as a chronicler, and duly recorded the events that had taken place, but due to the small population and general concern for defense, also began acting as a guard. On one occasion, he was nearly killed by a large Ash Bear while he was patrolling, but managed to evade it after multiple close calls. After the dissolving of the League of Six Kingdoms, many of the now-leaderless armies began to maraud the surrounding area, attacking the new village for food and resources. After numerous repelled attempts, courtesy of their focus on defense, their village eventually fell and was occupied by a number of former high-ranking officers. The already weakened Matoran were forced to work for the occupiers, essentially as servants. Around 78,000 years ago, Tusval and several other Matoran decided to organize a rebellion against the soldiers in their village. The plot involved a large scale rebelling of the village, which all but the most cautious Matoran supported, due to the extreme unpopularity of their dictators. Tusval, although not a leader, was a dedicated supporter. The time of the rebellion also roughly coincided with the arrival of several Toa sent to assess the damage left behind by the league, with said Toa eventually assisting with the removal of the occupiers. 72,000 years ago, the village experienced a large spike in new residents, causing a major expansion. Many new dwellings were built, and as the village grew larger, the emphasis on defense fell away. The size of the village also resulted in more diversity among its residents, leading to a number of Vortixx and Steltians moving to the city. However, uncertainty about the new species resulted in a trend of Matoran-favoring preferences and prejudices. While not originally malicious, the policies resulted in promoting hostile relations between the Matoran and other local species. At some point, the village gained several Toa guardians. Directly after this, Tusval and the other village leaders made plans for a stadium meant to house a game based on Akilini. The stadium was finished successfully, but it would be several more years until proper teams could be formulated A New Journey However, at this point, Tusval became annoyed and disgusted with the populous, modernized version of the city he helped create, and decided to leave the village on his own journey. Tusval wandered for several thousand years trying to travel further up the Southern Island Chains, eventually succeeding in making it to the southernmost part of the southern continent. Shortly after beginning his journey, he encountered a distant village that had been overrun by Visorak, and stayed there for several nights. During his travels, he also came into contact with a Toa of Psionics named Celuxa. Their encounter was very brief, although they were each surprised to learn they were both former Chroniclers. At some point, Tusval encountered and talked with a Glykovian. Tusval later made it to the northernmost part of the Southern Continent, and settled into a small, unimportant village, where he again took up the occupation of a guard. Content with his travels, he decided to stay there, eventually integrating into the village. Around three months ago, Tusval's village was visited by a Toa of Fire named Calorrid. He was just passing through, but his presence made Tusval suspicious, due to his past experiences with harboring Toa, Tusval wanted him to leave as soon as possible. Tusval's fears were realized when the village was beset by indistinct, shadowy figures in the night. Calorrid was forced to defend the village for several hours, slowly wearing down the numbers of the attackers. However, as morning came, he was dealt a fatal blow. In a last-ditch attempt to kill the creatures, he expelled as much of his elemental fire energy as he had remaining. While not effective in stopping the shadowy attackers, they soon dissolved upon contact with the morning light. Calorrid also emptied his Toa Power to create several Toa stones, but perished after only having made three. The next morning, the Turaga of the village called a meeting in the remains of the village's center, which also housed an old Suva. After announcing the death of Calorrid, he revealed that he knew a Matoran that was supposed to be turned into a Toa. He revealed that this individual was Tusval. Tusval, naturally was stunned, and unwilling, as he was happy with living life as a Matoran. However, he crumbled under peer pressure, and accepted one of the Toa stones Calorrid had made, and placed it into the Suva, transforming him into a Toa. Life as a Toa Several hours after Tusval became a Toa, the Turaga informed him that he had also received word that a Toa was coming to transport Tusval to an unknown location. Tusval initially resisted, but then accepted it. He traveled to a nearby village, where he met Toa Zasere, his escort. They departed, and after Tusval had a quick nap, arrived at the their destination, the Toa Fortress. There, Tusval met a Toa of Plasma named Theac, who introduced him to the fortress, and offered Tusval a chance to join the Toa Aonalgin. Tusval accepted, and met the other members of the team: Luoya, Oto, and Orokul. He also learned there were two other members, a Toa of Light named Vahna, and his former escort, Zasere. After this, he began training with several Toa in the fortress. He quickly became proficient in using his Kanohi and was particularly quick to learn the basics of his elemental Gravity powers under the tutelage of Theac. Tusval also received a weapon during this time, a scythe, and began to be trained in combat by a Toa of water named Mareela. However, Tusval grew frustrated at the harsh and cruel way Mareela was treating him, for reasons he couldn't understand. During a particularly heated training session with her, he was at the brink of defeat when he lashed out at Mareela, knocking her down, and discovered that his hands had formed some sort of shiny, black, claws, which quickly dissolved afterwards. He was brought into the Toa fortress after this, and questioned. The results of the questioning were inconclusive, and Tusval wandered around the fortress or awhile, contemplating. A few hours later, he received a summons to go to the room where his team was based. He arrived there to discover the rest of the Toa Aonalgin about to travel to Metru Nui to apprehend two Toa. Tusval quickly was transported to Metru Nui, in Po-Metru, by Orokul's Kanohi Olmak. Tusval and his team then traveled some distance through a huge fiend of discarded sculptures and with the rest of his team, interrupted a meeting of two Toa, evidently the ones they were sent to capture. A fight ensued, where Vahna, Orokul and Tusval fought one Toa (A Toa of Stone) and the rest of the team pursued the second Toa (A Toa of Lightning). The fight ended with Vahna capturing the Toa with her Kanohi. After this, Oroukl ordered Vahna and Tusval to help the other members of their team with the other Toa. However, before they went far, the encountered Oto, Zasere, and Luoya, who reported that the Toa had escaped and been transported away by a bulky green Toa. They then used Orokul's Olmak again the travel back to the Toa fortress Tbw Abilities and Traits Quiet and industrious, Tusval prefers staying in the background. His history as a traveler has given him insight into various ways of living and an open mind. As a Matoran, Tusval was often mistrustful of authority, due to much of his life having been spent without external guidance or assistance. This lack of any moral advice gave Tusval a strong sense of doubt, leading him to often second guess himself. As a Toa of Gravity, Tusval could create and control gravitational force around a target. Examples of this included weakening gravity to levitate, eliminating gravity around a target (making them fly into the atmosphere), or increasing the gravity in an area or around a target. Tusval, as a rookie Toa, had limited control over his abilities. Equipment and Powers As a Ba-matoran, Tusval had limited resistance to extreme pressure. As a Toa, he gained full control over and access to the element of gravity. Tusval wears a Kanohi Komau, which allows him to see into the mind of another and control them. Tusval primarily wields his Gravity scythe, which was made for him by Vahna. It channeled his Elemental powers, and had its own power, which was to create a temporary circular barrier in midair. He is particularly fond of this particular weapon. He was rarely known to carry anything else, more due to a lack of possessions than a preference Forms See Also *His gallery. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Gravity Category:Ba-Matoran